Hysteria
by Suuz112
Summary: You can run, but you can't hide, Amu.
1. Chapter 1

**Huraay! Yes, indeed. A party must be made!**

**Because, this is my official 30th story!**

**Hallelujah to that!**

**And so, I introduce you to my first Shugo Chara! story. **

**It is all AMUTO.**

**Of course.**

**Who needs Tadagay?**

**Cough, I mean TadaSE.**

**Hehe.**

**Enjoy, ne?**

* * *

1.

The man grinned at her, an evil glint in his eyes. She shuddered, and took a step back. "Leave, please." She whispered, trying to make her voice sound strong and fearless. But her trick didn't work, and he could see right through her, she knew that. She knew him.

It was useless.

"Poor little Amu, all alone." He sneered, and automatically she took another step back. "You can't run." He told her, and she shook her head. "I thought we were done with this. I thought you'd promised to leave me alone." She answered and he laughed.

"Amu? Since when do I keep my promises…" He was right, once again.

"Why…." Her voice cracked, and she felt like her legs were gonna give out. "You know why, because you owe me. Remember?" She did. She remembered everything. In a flash he was in front of her, and grabbed her arms. Amu flinched. "Katsuro…" She murmured, but shut up when she felt something sharp press against her stomach. Her eyes searched his, and he smiled at her.

"So, you're joining the Guardians now, huh?" He barked, and she nodded. "I know everything about them, Amu. You can't escape." She tried to get away, but the sharp point, she guessed it was a nice, pressed into her stomach. And she gasped, loudly. "I…won't. I'll…come…with you. Don't hurt…them." He barked a laugh. "Come with me? Please, that's not the reason I'm here. I just wanna have fun, for now." He told her, his eyes piercing again.

She couldn't move, she didn't want to. This would be torture, Amu knew.

"Now, if you excuse me. See you soon. I'm closer than you think, Amu…"

And he was gone. Her legs gave out, he left her broken on the ground. When her eyes travelled to her stomach, she saw blood drip out of the wound and her head started spinning.

Slowly she got up, and started walking. Once in a while supporting herself against the wall, and trying to take deep breaths before continuing. During one of her pauses, her four Charas were in front of her. "AMU! What happened?!" Ran yelled dramatically.

Amu shook her head, "Not now…Painful." She gasped.

"There's a Chara close, Amu-chan!" Miki told her, and Amu smiled. "Get him, now."

Then her smile faded, and she let herself drop on the ground. Blood dripped on the ground.

Miki hurried through the trees of the park, following her senses. Soon, she saw a flash of blue hair beyond a tree. She sighed and flew as quick as possible. "Yoru-chan! Ikuto-sama!" She shrieked, they turned to stare at her. "What?" Ikuto asked her. "You gotta help us! Amu! It's Amu! She's hurt, badly!" Their eyes widened, and they followed Miki.

When she arrived at the same spot Amu was, her eyes were half closed. Ikuto cursed when he saw her, and kneeled besides her. "Amu…" He murmured. She smiled. "Ikuto…Hi."

Her eyes closed, and she drifted into unconsciousness. Ikuto picked her up, and started carrying her. Yoru followed him, and so did the other four Charas. "Where are we going, Ikuto?" The little kitty asked him. "To my house, of course." He told them, and they got quiet.

"You're not gonna hurt her, are you?" Suu asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"She's wounded, unconsciousness, and helpless. I'm carrying her, I'm saving her…And you're asking me that? Puh-lease." He sighed. Yoru chuckled, and Suu looked the other way. "Well, you ARE the enemy, aren't you?" Ikuto shook his head. "Not now."

It grew silent after that. Amu was still sleeping, but she was losing blood. Ikuto didn't show he was worrying about her. But he was. He couldn't lose her. Not now.

And how did she get hurt like that? She was stabbed?

* * *

**Yeah, that sucked. Hehehehehehe.**

**Does it matter?**

**Nooooo.**

**I'm hypeeeeer.**

**.............**

**REVIEW! :D**

**You better, PUSH THE BUTTON.**

**Yup, right here. V**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apoligize for taking so long.**

**I don't know why I didn't write.**

**I'm feeling very tired.**

**And I'm sorry for the length.**

**It's not a huge chapter.**

**Sorry, once again.**

* * *

Everything was so dark.

And wavy.

And…weird.

She groaned, as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head ached, and she didn't know where she was. Her eyes looked around, the room wasn't small. But it wasn't that big, either.

"Hello, Amu." A voice said, and her head shot up.

"IKUTO!?" She cried out, and jumped up. A sharp pain made her gasp, loudly.

She looked down to see how a white bandage, turned red. Quickly, Ikuto pushed her down on the bed, and commanded her to stay. "What happened…" She murmured, while he took off the bandage. "You were stabbed, don't you remember?" He asked her, frowning. Her eyes widened, and it all came back. Katsuro. He noticed the change in her face, but didn't ask more. "Oh… Yeah." She whispered. "He stabbed me…"

He finished his work, and then he looked her in the eyes. "You know him, don't you?"

She paled, but shook her head. "No, I don't." His eyes hardened, and she winced. "Yes. You do. Why are you lying, Amu?"

Carefully, she looked away, and got up. "It's better if I go."

But his hand around her wrist, stopped her. "No."

She turned to meet his hard stare, and flinched again. "Please…"

Again he shook his head, and tears were threatening to fall. "Tell me, Amu. Now."

They spilled, and his eyes softened a bit. He raised his hand, and stroked her cheek. "I can't. He'll take you away from me… Just like he took away the others." Ikuto's eyes widened. "What?" He pressed, but she took a step back, and shook his hand away.

"Goodbye, Ikuto." She said, and swiftly, she placed a kiss on his cheek, before leaving the room and getting out of the house. But before she could even reach the door, her phone buzzed. Shuddering, she flipped it open and looked at the caller ID.

It said Unknown. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Amu."_

Her breath caught in her throat. "Leave me alone." She screamed, and ended the call.

But a second later, he called again. "_Bad move_," he told her. "_I guess someone has to pay for it_." And this time, he ended the call.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" She kept repeating, without knowing Ikuto was watching her. "Not this time…" She cried into the phone, as she called him back. "I'll do anything, Katsuro…Please, don't hurt them. I'll do anything…Anything you want… Please…" She kept begging, and crying. He laughed into the phone, his voice sending chills all over her, and making her feel so vulnerable.

_"Fine. Don't try anything, Amu. I know you…"_ He told her, "_And if you do, you know what'll happen."_

She nodded. "I do."

_"Great. I'll call you. I'm watching_." He hung up.

She dropped the phone, and broke down, once again.

Then, her wound started burning again. And just before she passed out, and everything turned black, she felt how two soft hands held her. _"Ikuto_…" She thought. "_Help…"_

* * *

**Woosh.**

**That sucked.**

**BAD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tataaa.**

**Please, R&R!**

**

* * *

**

_~ I like you both ~_

Half an hour later, her eyes opened again. This time, her vision was normal. Nothing was blurry or weird, she could see the room perfectly. She expected Ikuto next to her, but he wasn't. Carefully she got up, and opened the door. Still no Ikuto.

"Ikuto…?" She murmured, but no answer, either. His apartment was small, but not ugly. One wall was grey, the rest was white, a black couch in the middle. Sighing, she placed herself on it, and looked around once more. A picture drew her attention, it stood on a little coffee table at the other side of the room. She could make out a small Utau, a small Tadase and a small Ikuto. A sly smile came upon her face, they looked so happy… and peaceful.

'I guess things do changed a lot for him', she thought to herself.

"Ne, Amu-chan, whatya doin', nya?" The high pitched voice of Yoru interrupted her.

She made a little jump, and turned to him. "You scared me…!" She yelled. He laughed, obviously not intimidated by her glare. Amu dropped herself on the couch again, and Yoru landed on her lap. "Hey, Yoru?"

"Hmm?" He responded, purring, because she stroked his soft ears. "Since when are you Ikuto's chara?" He was silent for a moment, doubt evident in his eyes. He was not sure if he could tell her. "Trust me. I won't tell anyone." She promised him, and he nodded.

"Ikuto wished for me when he was fourteen, the first time he had to work for Easter…"

Her eyes widened. "Wow, that's a long time… Fourteen? Did he have to work for…them, that's horrible." Yoru agreed on that, and changed the subject. "Your charas are still asleep.. They were really tired, because of everything. They're over there." He motioned to a closet with his paw.

"I'll see them when they wake up…" Amu murmured. "Does Ikuto live here alone?"

"Yup. Well, except for me… He's kinda alone, I guess…" Yoru mumbled, half asleep thanks to her stroking. She noticed, and lowered her voice. "He must be…"

She got no reply, because the little kitty was already asleep. With a gentle look in her eyes, she watched him. She always had loved cats. Yoru was the cutest, well…except for…

Amu changed her thoughts, immediately. No thinking about the cosplay-saving-sexy-cat-hero-with-cool-blue-hair-and-sweet-eyes-but-perverted-boy-when-you-don't-pay-attention.

Woosh, that was a loooong description.

Amu stretched her arms, carefully, she didn't want to wake up the cat on her lap. Honestly, she was quite bored. What to do…?

A door behind her opened, and somebody stumbled inside. Her head turned, and Ikuto was holding a paperbag in his hand and was trying to get the key out of the door. The sight made Amu giggle. "Need any help?" She asked him, and he nodded, his hair shaking beautifully.

She gently took Yoru in her hands, and placed him on the pillow next to hair. She sighed, when she saw she didn't wake him up. Ikuto smiled at her, a little unsure, and watched her as she took the bag out of his hand and pulled the key out. He opened the door to the kitchen for her, and she put the bag on the sink.

"So…" Amu began, uncomfortable. "What now?"

Ikuto chuckled low, "I don't know. You seem rather comfortable here." Amu blushed. "It's not like that." He laughed again. "Of course it's not."

"It really isn't!" She grumbled.

"Sure, sure." He replied, and she couldn't stop the smile that crept up her face.

"You bought food?" Amu changed the subject, and Ikuto nodded with a smirk. "Can't let my little Amu starve." She rolled her eyes, but wasn't really offended. "How'd you get the money?" She questioned him, and Ikuto shrugged. "Easter pays me good enough."

Her eyes were huge. "You get PAYED? Dang, that's so unfair."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She stared at him. "Because I do not get payed!"

Ikuto shrugged again, and went back to what he was doing. "Of course being with Tadase is fantastic, too…" Amu mumbled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ikuto chuckled again. "I thought you had this huuuge crush on him?" This time she laughed, a dry one, though. "That was like, a year ago, he only likes Amulet Heart, too… So what is there for me?" She talked more to herself, she noticed.

"Well, I like you both…" Ikuto murmured.

"What was that?"

_"…Nothing."_

* * *

**Hehe.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review, and you make me happier! :D**

**More reviews = Quicker update! :D**


	4. AN

Hello, readers.

As you all have noticed: I have been absent for quite awhile. At least: my writing has. I could say I haven't been on , but that would be lying and I don't lie, especially not in a situation like this. I _have_ been on the site, but only for reading not for writing.

The last story I've written was about five months ago and I'm terribly sorry to let you wait. It's cruel and rude and all I can say is that I'm sorry. So sorry.

The problem is: I'm not doing well. My writing and I are both suffering from a block and I, of course, have chosen to fix my own problems before I return to my (poor) writing. I want you all to know that I've _tried_. There were moments that I thought: 'let's do this', and I would sit down with a pen and I'd realize that there was nothing _there_. No inspiration, no characters, no insight. Nothing. I'm not a writer, at the moment, I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm just a girl, struggling to keep her head up and concentrating on not falling. I'm not functioning well and writing used to be my way out, but right now: there's nothing to write down.

All the times I've sat down with the need to write: They were for you, the readers who took the time to click on my stories, maybe review, alert or favourite. I don't write for myself anymore, not fanfiction, anyway, I do it for you. And I think that's one of the problems. I need to feel _it_ again, before I can continue on my way.

I've known I'm not going to be able to finish some stories, not anytime soon, for awhile now. This is hard for me, and I'm admitting it now. Acknowledging the concept of hiatus is something I find very difficult, even though it's very selfish to let your readers wait, while you know it will take too long. I told myself when I started a story like Two Worlds: 'you're going to finish this, so you'll be able to look back and feel proud'.

But I'm admitting defeat, I can't do this any longer.

Any story that's on a roll, right now, is on pause. _But_ I want you to know that I will _try_ again when I'm ready. I need to put myself together, before I put my stories back together. Like a double puzzle.

I never wanted to disappoint anyone and I wish it could be different. I wish I could just open a empty document like I used to do and pour my feelings out there. Turn myself into a character and feel like someone else, but I can't. Because right now, I'm so turned inwards, it's impossible for me to even try and write something down.

If you hate me, right now, I completely understand. But I'm begging you, if you do: remove your alerts and find someone new. Because if you even take the time to write my stories (which I appreciate so much, I can't even explain how much), you _must_ know there are better authors out there. I've seen so many _genius_ writers on and they deserve your attention so much more than I do.

I'm ending this note, now. I feel like I've been holding you up for too long. Thank you for reading and sticking with me.

I hope to talk to you soon and all the best.

- Susan.

PS If you ever want to reach me, with whatever: you can always send me a message.


End file.
